


Worthy: Disney World AU idea

by EHC



Series: AU ideas [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 17:36:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18481066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHC/pseuds/EHC
Summary: Just a weird plot bunny that bounced in my head today.





	Worthy: Disney World AU idea

I know there’s Disneyland in California and is much closer to Arcadia Bay than Florida. I also know if the LIS girls were inclined to visit any sort of amusement park at all, it probably wouldn’t be Disney-related. There’s Six Flags, Sea World, and some stuff in Washington, Oregon, and Santa Monica, CA. But, dammit, I’ve never been to those places. I have, however, been to Disney World several times, Universal Studios a few, and the surrounding area quite a bit. So, yeah, my AU, and I say Disney World. Or, more broadly, an Orlando trip AU.

So, taking my versions of these characters from Worthy, who would like what?

 **Magic Kingdom:**  Everyone. I don’t care who it is, everyone’s going to love the Magic Kingdom, even if some (Chloe, Victoria) grumble about it initially. Courtney, especially, is going to love it and will do her damnedest to drag her Mistress everywhere. Max is going to love taking photos all over the place. Kate will love visiting the various Princesses. Rachel will make it her mission to kiss Chloe at every attraction. Steph notices slight differences in the Pirates of the Caribbean ride from when she first visited years ago. Dana notices the differences in the Haunted Mansion attraction.

 **Epcot:**  Chloe, Steph, and Brooke will totally geek out in the Future World area. Everyone will love the World Showcase area, especially the food. Victoria will be impressed that an amusement park will have such high quality desserts. Brooke will be irritated that China and Japan are always featured in places like this but never Korea.

 **Animal Kingdom:**  While enjoyable, only the truly dedicated will go to this park as the best photo opportunities take place in the very early morning. So, Kate, Max (Kate makes sure she gets up on time), and surprisingly, Victoria. Most everyone else sleeps in.

 **Hollywood Studios:**  Likely skipped by all only because Universal is also nearby and they’d much rather go to that instead.

 **Universal Studios Florida:**  Again, everyone, though most everyone also laments the rides that are no longer present. Max misses the King King ride but at least the ET one is still up. Brooke misses the Jaws ride and Taylor misses the Back to the Future ride. Dana and Juliet really like the Men In Black attraction and will buy the sunglasses afterwards.

 **Universal Islands of Adventure:**  It’s Harry Potter so of course everyone’s going to like it. Everyone has a huge debate over which houses they belong to while drinking butterbeer. Kate takes some time to explore and enjoys the Dr. Seuss area.

 **Universal CityWalk:**  Surprisingly, not as big an attraction as people would think but only because these places actually card and no one is 21. That puts a huge damper on things for Chloe, Rachel, Victoria, Taylor, Courtney, Dana, and Juliet. Max, Kate, Steph, and Brooke don’t mind the lack of alcohol and, so long as they’re in a group and slightly away from the largest of the crowds, can enjoy the ambiance and music.

 **Pirate’s Dinner Adventure:**  There was no way on Dog’s Green Earth that Max and Chloe weren’t going to this. They’re sure to drag everyone else there, kicking and screaming, as well. Victoria and a couple of others lament the tourist trap nature of the place but in the end, everyone has a damn good time. Max and Chloe get  _really_  into it. Steph gets everyone to laugh with her double-eye patch look.

 **The water parks**  (If the group goes in late Spring/Summer) **:**  Rachel fucking loves these. Most everyone else likes them, though Max and Kate are a bit self-conscious about walking around in bathing suits. The pair find their niche, though, when it’s revealed that Brooke doesn’t know how to swim. They spend the afternoon teaching her and consider it a victory when Brooke goes down one of the larger water slides. There is a slight bit of drama when Rachel loses her feather earring and is in tears when it’s found.

 **Halloween Horror Nights**  (If the group goes in October) **:**  Dana will fight tooth and nail for the trip to be scheduled around Halloween as that’s when Universal Studios does their Horror Nights attractions and she’s always wanted to go. Max, Chloe, and Brooke would also love to go. Kate would be a bit nervous to attend but if she’s with a group, maybe it’d be okay. Victoria, much to her chagrin, is highly susceptible to being jump-scared. Taylor and Courtney have to flank her whenever they walk through a haunted house.

**Author's Note:**

> While I was working on chapter 35 of Worthy, this idea popped in my brain and wouldn't shut up. However, rather than just make a Tumblr post, I figured I'd post it here because I want your ideas! Who do you think would like what? What rides and attractions would the ladies of Worthy enjoy? Who would have to navigate by map and who'd get completely lost if she tried? Who'd lose a top on a water slide? Have any of you visited any of these attractions? If so, please give me your thoughts on what you liked and whatnot as they might show up in a future fic!


End file.
